Valentine Games
by SetoJouFan
Summary: It's a lemon! Seto and Jou have been together for a few months. Jou throws a V-Day party and invites the gang. Strip Pocker is involved. This is a yaoi meaning BoyXBoy SetoJou pairing and some minor ones! LEMON and some swearing. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. This is a FANFICTION which means I don't own it and will never own it. **

**This is kind of like a sequel to Help and Dances. Seto and Jou are already together and I won't have POV's. This is a Valentine's Day Gift to all the SetoxJou fans out there! ^-^**

**Main Pairing: SetoJou Minor Pairings: YamiYugi, BakuraRyou, and MarikMalik**

**Enjoy!**

**Warnings: This will be rated M and is a yaoi fanfic meaning BoyXBoy. If you have a problem with that then why did you choose to read this?!! Will have a lemon, and may have swearing.**

**Seto's House in Seto's room 7a.m.**

Seto woke up to an excited puppy. I mean Jou…"Wake up Seto its Valentine's Day!!"Jou called as he shook Seto. "Jou it's Saturday and its only 7 a.m. You can get a few more hours of sleep!" Seto grumbled pulling the covers over his head. "How late did you work?" Jou randomly questioned as he poked his boyfriend. "Not that long…Only until 5:57…" He replied. "A.m. or p.m.?" Jou inquired as he continued to poke his boyfriend. Seto sighed and hoped he wouldn't get scolded too much. "A.m." he replied. "Setoooo!" Jou whined, "You promised me no late nights anymore!" "Well in order to get today off I had to work late!" Seto explained. Jou crossed his arms saying, "Fine. Then you owe me one request." "Okay. But only one request!" Seto promised. "What do you want?" He asked. Jou grinned, "To have the guys over for Valentine's Day!" "NO way." Seto complained. Grinning even more Jou said, "You said I could have one request and that's my request. Now get up."

Finally getting up Seto put on a black turtleneck and leather pants (a/n that's my obsession!) while Jou called his friends. They had been going out for about four months and Jou had pretty much moved in he was over so much. Seto had a small smile remembering the when they first got together. It was in October and Seto had asked him to the Halloween Dance. Jou had some family issues…but they had a great time. As he walked out of his room Jou glomped him and said, "Everyone is going to be here!"

Seto sighed. He still didn't get along well with the gang. When he had first said that Jou and him were dating Yami had his doubts at whether Seto was serious or would break his friend's heart. In the past he may have been rude but that's what people had expected from him. He was Seto Kaiba and people had standards for him. It had taken a long time for him to assure them he really was in love with Jou so, but mainly they believed him.

"What time are they coming over?" Seto asked hoping never. He had wanted to be alone with his pup but that had been changed. Although he really couldn't say no to Jou's smiling face. "Around noon." Jou answered. Holding back a groan Seto said, "As long as they don't mess up my house." "Yes!" Jou cheered.

**Time Skip Still Seto's House noon**

"Hey! Jou, Seto!" Yugi called pulling his boyfriend Yami along. "Hey! Yug! Yami! Glad you could make it come!" Jou exclaimed and pulled them into a hug. The next couple to arrive was Ryou and Bakura. "Now 'Kura be nice." Ryou scolded as he walked next to his boyfriend. "Welcome" Jou greeted as he tried not to laugh at them. "Shut it mutt" Bakura hissed and Ryou slapped his head. "Well are you going to stay outside or will you be joining us in the house?" Jou joked. "Thanks for inviting us" Ryou said bowing politely. "It was nothing really" Jou replied smiling. Malik and Marik were the last ones to arrive. Jou noticed they were grinning like mad. Smiling slightly he asked, "Should I be checking the news for any destruction to the city?" "Hey that bush was on fire when we saw it. It just happened to spread quicker when I arrived." Marik defended. "Suuuure" Jou laughed. Every time Marik or Malik grinned it meant someone was unfortunate to be near them. They caused lots of damage but no one wanted to report them because they worried they would get injured instead.

Everyone gathered in the living room. Seto tried to appear like he wanted them there but everyone knew Jou had begged him for them to be there. "Okay let's get this party started!" Jou shouted coming into the room last. "We will first be passing out the gifts we got for our lovers. Also feel free to give any cards or gifts you've made to others also" Jou declared happily.

Yugi and Yami were the first to open their gifts since they were the first ones to arrive. Yami opened his gift from Yugi and smiled. It was some more leather belts for his neck, and a gift card to his favorite store Hot Topic. (a/n That is my favorite store except everything is too expensive for me…) Hugging Yugi he thanked him. From Bakura he received handcuffs and a card saying_, "Next time you'll die! Mwha ha ha ha!" _ Ryou gave Yami a card apologizing for Bakura. Malik and Marik got Yami a book on sex positions. "Thanks everyone. I like my gifts." Yami said putting his gifts aside. Yugi got a box of pocky, a CD from his favorite band T.a.t.u. and a new pair of leather pants from Yami. From Bakura and Ryou he got some assorted chocolates, Malik and Marik gave him a revealing outfit with cat ears and tail, while Joey and Seto got him a Dark Magician plushy. Blushing at Malik and Marik's gifts Yugi thanked them all.

Ryou and Bakura were next on the list for opening gifts. Ryou got a book from Bakura and a smile promising when they left he would get another gift…Jou and Seto also got Ryou a book but they also got him a gift card to Barns and Noble (a/n my home away from home.), and Malik and Marik got him a bunny suit. (a/n the kind you would see a girl wear). Ryou didn't know what to say to Malik and Marik but he thanked them all anyways. Bakura mainly got lock picks from Seto, and Marik. Malik had gotten him some chains, Joey thought he might appreciate a riding crop, and Yugi got him a pocket knife. Yami refused to quote "Give the damn tomb raider anything." Malik and Marik got similar gifts. Both received lube from Seto and Jou, chains from Bakura, and some gift cards to Medieval Weapons store from Yugi and Yami.

Not knowing what to get Seto most of the gifts where for both. Malik and Marik first gave a gag gift to Jou. It was a dog suit. Jou threw a pillow at them and shouted, "I'm not a damn dog!" Seto laughed and said, "You're my dog aren't you?" Pouting Jou said, "Shut up." The whole group roared with laughter at that. Opening some more gifts Seto and Jou received some chocolate from Yami and Yugi, candles from Ryou, a whip from Bakura, and assorted lubes from Malik and Marik. Jou had gotten Seto some different coffee flavors, chocolate kisses, and want looked to be an expensive watch. Seto in return gave Jou a black and red collar that read "_Jounouchi Katsuya lover of Seto Kaiba if lost please return"_ and it gave the mansion's address. Looking at his boyfriend Jou didn't know what to say. It was a beautiful collar but he hated to be thought of as a dog. "Seto…" Jou started to say and Seto cut him off by saying, "Now no one will mess with you, because you're my boyfriend. Okay?" Jou appreciated the thought so he put the collar on. It fit perfectly and looked nice on his long neck. Everyone set their gifts aside.

"Okay now that gifts are out of the way it's time for some Poker!" Jou announced. "What are we going to play with?" Ryou questioned. Bakura said, "Our clothes it could be strip poker!" Since no one really minded they decided to play. Seto got the cards from his room. Everyone sat in a circle as Yugi passed out the cards. Picking up their cards everyone began to play.

Jou had the worst luck. He didn't have any pairs, or anything! He had to remove his blue jacket. Seto won the first round with a full house, followed by Yami who had four pairs. "Ha looks like the King of Games can't beat me in poker." Seto taunted. Yami cursed and said, "Next round I'll beat you!" "No way I'll win!" Seto declaired. Next round was Malik's win. "Damn it" Jou shouted as he had to take off his black t-shirt. Seto stared at Jou as he removed his clothing. He watched as his stomach muscles move as Jou removed his shirt. As they continue to play Jou pouts because he has had the worst luck and is losing. All he had left were his boxers. Seto licked his lips thinking of not so innocent things involving him and Jou. His pants got a tighter as he tried not to think about Jou like that. It didn't help that Jou was right next to him leaning on his shoulder. Looking at the clock Seto saw it was around 5 p.m.

"Okay it's getting late and you should leave now." Seto pretty much commanded to everyone except Jou. He continue talking, "I will escort you to the door and Jou could you go to the kitchen? I have something I need from there." Bakura smirked at Seto and said, "Happy Valentine's Day priest. Have fun with your pup!" Malik and Marik laughed and told him, "You can even use the gift we got you!" "Shut up" Seto said glaring at them.

When everyone had finally left Seto went into the kitchen. Jou was sitting on the counter with only his boxers and pants. Seto hugged him from behind and said, "I feel like whip cream." Jou just looked at him like he was crazy. "Why would you want just whip cream?" he asked leaning into Seto's hug. Grinning sexily he whispered, "Because I'm sure you'd look great with it on, and it would be nice to say lick it off maybe?" Jou shivered in delight. Truth be told Jou was a virgin and he had told Seto this. Seto understood, and said it would be moving too fast if they had sex within a month of dating each other.

Kissing Jou passionately Seto pressed himself close to Jou. Their tongues fought for dominance which Jou didn't expect to win easily. It was one of their most passionate kissed and when the broke apart for air panting Jou was blushing fiercely. "Um…"Jou started to say but Seto cut him off, "Let's take this upstairs shall we?" Nodding his head because Jou didn't know what to say. Grabbing the whip cream from the refrigerator Seto led Jou to his room. Slowly pushing Jou into the bed Seto kissed him. Jou tried to kiss Seto back as fiercely but it was hard.

_**LEMON SCENE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (First one writing ever. So if you don't like lemons wait for the next line that is bold and italicized)**_

Seto kissed his way down Jou's chest as he slowly took off Jou's shirt. Jou shivered waiting for what was to come. Seto kissed Jou's stomach as he reached Jou's jeans. Quickly unbuttoning them and pulling them off he kissed his way upwards until he reached a sensitive spot on Jou's neck when he started to give it a hickey. Gasping at the sensation Jou was quickly growing bolder. He took of near ripped off Seto's shirt.

"Puppy getting impatient?" Seto asked smirking. Blushing a little Jou replied, "Who wouldn't when you're the one kissing their neck?" Smiling slightly Seto quickly disposed of his boxers. Now both of them were left in only their boxers. Seto kissed Jou as he removed both of their boxers. Looking at the box that he had brought up earlier, Seto picked up a chocolate lube. Also grabbing the whip cream he shook it then made a pattern on Jou's stomach. Jou shivered at the cold sensation the whip cream brought. Seto smirked and removed the whip cream. With his tongue. This brought many mews and gasps of pleasure. He decided to also stretch Jou while he was like this.

Inserting one finger coated with chocolate lube Seto continued to kiss and lick up the whip cream. Jou didn't know how to feel. The finger was slightly uncomfortable but Seto's tongue on his stomach was so pleasing. Seto continued to insert another finger as he kissed Jou's stomach. Jou squirmed a little both from the fingers and Seto's kisses. Seto looked at Jou's face which was pure red. Leaning up he kissed his lips and inserted the third and last finger. Moving them and curling them he waited until Jou was used to the feeling. It took awhile but Jou was ready.

"You okay?" Seto asked as he gently removed his fingers and placed the chocolate lube on his member. (a/n you okay. That sounds like uke! Oh and I'm not brave enough to use other word than member…) "I'll be fine." Jou said sighing at the loss of Seto's fingers. "If you're sure…" Seto said positioning himself near Jou's entrance. Quickly he buried himself into Jou letting out a moan. Seto paused and waited for Jou to adjust. Holding Jou close he whispered, "Relax. It'll help better."

Jou finally relaxed and then rolled his hips. Seto moaned. Jou was a virgin so he didn't want to start a hard pace fast so he gently eased out before slamming back in. Jou hissed a little. Seto shifted a little and gave another thrust. Jou gasped. "Seto!" he called. Seto smirked. He had finally found Jou's prostate on his second try. He angled it so that it would continue to hit there. Still going slow he continued to pick up the pace as Jou bucked his hips. They had a rhythm set. As Seto would thrust into Jou, Jou would buck his hips toward Seto. Grunting Seto knew he couldn't keep this pace for long because of the shouts of encouragement he got from Jou, and not to mention his tight entrance.

Seto grabbed Jou's member as he neared his release and started to pump him in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before released onto Seto's and his chests' screaming, "Seto!" Seto came awhile after Jou calling his name also. They laid together trying to catch their breaths.

_**LEMON OVER YOU CAN ALL LOOK NOW!**_

Jou was exhausted from their activities that he fell asleep whispering, "I love you…" to Seto. Seto smiled at Jou and he then pulled the blankets over them saying, "I love you too Jou." He kissed Jou's forehead and decided to get some sleep also.

When Seto had woken up again Jou was not in bed with him. Looking around he found a note from Jou saying: I'm in the kitchen making breakfast. Come Join me when you're up ~Love Jou ^-^ Chuckling at the note he put on some pants and went to the kitchen to find Jou cooking. "How are you this morning pup?" Seto asked leaning on the kitchen doorway. Jou was startled and nearly dropped the pancakes he was flipping. Blushing a little he said, "Just a little sore…" Seto smirked. Jou went back to cooking and Seto was having some fantasies. Ones involving Jou and nothing but an apron. Deciding that he couldn't take it anymore Seto came up behind Jou and hugged him whispering, "That was my gift from you. Here's yours." Seto then proceeded to give him more hickeys on his neck. Jou tried to talk coherently but he was enjoying himself. Even if his face was red.

Let's just say that the fantasy that Seto had of Jou in nothing but an apron came true soon afterwards.

^-^

I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction! Remember I only own the idea not the show. Although I wish I did…Let's just say if I did then it wouldn't have been kid rated…Anyways this is my first lemon so please tell me what you think. I like honesty! Please R&R ^-^


End file.
